


The Way Home

by asario



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Nwalin Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6959236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asario/pseuds/asario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin thought that he wouldn't feel at home until they reached Erebor.  He didn't think that he would find it a little bit sooner than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way Home

The first time that Nori slipped into his bed was on the road from the Carrock to the home of whatever the wizard called a friend. Dwalin had been sleeping, but he had always been a light sleeper. Even as sneaky as the thief was, he couldn’t mask the movement of climbing into his bedroll. Dwalin had let out a growl that Nori had only chuckled at as he pressed up against Dwalin’s back.

“Now, now, no need to be like that,” Nori whispered. If it was to be mindful of their companions sleeping nearby or just so he wasn’t caught, Dwalin wasn’t sure.

“What’re you doing?” Dwalin was just as quiet. He could kick up a fuss, toss Nori out of his bedroll and onto his arse, but he was curious to see where this was going. When Nori’s hand settled on his hip to give a soft squeeze, his thick nose rubbing softly along Dwalin’s neck, the sound Dwalin gave was more pleased than it should be.

“I was hoping that, after that little brush with death that we had, we could have a little fun. After all, it’s likely we’re not going to make it out of this journey alive and I, for one, would like to take some happy memories with me.” Nori’s voice was light and teasing, but there was an undercurrent of something darker there. It was true that most, if not all of them, would die on the Quest. That they may not even make it to Erebor and, if they did, wouldn’t make it out of there alive. Maybe going out with a bang, so to say, wasn’t such a bad idea.

“Why not?” He felt Nori’s smirk against his neck before the little imp bit down lightly, causing Dwalin to grunt. The hand on his hip slid around to the front, already unlacing his trousers.

“We’ll have to be quiet. Can you handle that, big guy?” Nori’s clever fingers were slipping into his trousers, maddeningly tracing over the bulge there and causing Dwalin to bite his lip to keep the sound in. In retaliation, he pressed back against the hard line against his own arse, grinding a bit. He smirked at the low moan that Nori gave.

“Can _you_ handle it?” Dwalin challenged before nearly biting his lip bloody when Nori’s hand circled the tip of his cock.

“I suppose that we’ll see.” There wasn’t much talking after that, aside from some curses and low muttered promises from Nori of what he would do to Dwalin if he had the time, what he wanted Dwalin to do to him. From all the build-up, the months on the road with no touch other than their own, it didn’t take either of them long.

Dwalin drifted to sleep to the sound of Nori shifting around in his bedroll. When he woke up for his watch, Nori was gone, curled up near his brothers.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The next few times that Nori ended up being his companion for the night, it was much the same. Gropes and touches to bring each other off as quickly as possible and one memorable time when Dwalin learned just how good Nori was with his mouth. It wasn’t until Laketown that they made it to an actual bed, stumbling drunk and giggling like a pair of dwarflings.

It was certainly one to remember. The sight of Nori on his hands and knees in front of him, his hair coming out from that carefully maintained hairstyle (even on the road, when there was no one to really admire it except for Dwalin perhaps) and trailing over his back and shoulders, was one that he wasn’t going to forget any time soon. Nori was so _responsive_ when he was being fucked, swearing and pushing back into each of Dwalin’s brutal thrusts without so much as a complaint. Actually, the only complaint Nori had was that Dwalin was going too slow for him.

That night, after they were spent, they had curled up together, speaking of what they would do when they reclaimed Erebor. It was probably the most honest that Nori had been with him, or maybe it was the first time that he truly believed him.

They drifted off curled up to one another and woke the same way, Nori’s fingers tangled in his beard. And in that moment, that quiet moment before they would need to face reality and reclaim the kingdom that was lost so long ago, Dwalin had never felt more at home.


End file.
